After the Eclipse
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: Just a one shot to show what I think happened after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog and also to see how well I can write out a fight scene with my favorite hedgehog.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other assorted characters.

Author's Note: Just a little practice fic to see how I could do writing a full fledged Sonic fic and to take out some frustration.

I would also like to acknowledge Xeno the Hedgehog, who is to blame for my obsession with Sonic the Hedgehog. Thanks, man.

----------------------------------------------

Bright purple meteors streaked across the sky as Shadow the Hedgehog looked on from the roof of a building in Westopolois. The meteors were pieces of the Black Comet that had been blasted into the atmosphere by the Eclipse Cannon. The rocks' strange composition causing it to burn with a purple light as it entered the atmosphere.

Shadow turned and walked to the edge of the building. Ever since he had used the chaos emeralds to assume his super form, his memories had begun coming back. Instead of the short painful flashes, he was now having them come back smoothly. It was like watching a replay of his entire life really.

The com on his wrist crackled and Shadow held it up. The voice of GUN's commander came from the device.

"We've got a tip abut Black Arms activity over in the west section of the city, you're the one closest to that area."

"And you want me to check it out?" Shadow said. "Fine."

The black hedgehog leapt off the edge of the building and into a flip, his feet touched the side of the building and the jets on his air shoes started up. He skated toward the ground, being careful not to trip on any of the bumps in the building's side.

Shadow leapt off a few feet from the ground and into another flip, turning into a deadly ball of spines for a moment, before firing his air shoes again and slowing his fall. He landed lightly on the ground.

He smirked and took off down the street, a cloud of dust trailing him as he made his way to the western section of the city.

Just because the Black Comet and Devil Doom had been destroyed, didn't mean that there still weren't a few of the aliens left, Shadow felt that it was his duty to help with the "cleaning up" of the aliens. He had decided to start at Westopolois because that was where the whole cursed affair had began and that was where he had sided with Black Doom.

If there was anything that Shadow regretted more then his attempt to destroy the earth, it was allying with Black Doom. He had been foolish to help the alien ruler, just to recover his memories.

But now that he had recovered his memories, Shadow knew what his purpose was. It was to protect the earth and its people. Not just from the Black Arms, but from any other threat. If the best way to do that was to work with GUN, then so be it.

Shadow was still suspicious of the organization because of its part in the destruction of the Ark, but that was fifty years ago, he would have to get over it.

He slowed as he neared the area that the aliens were probably at. His ability to sense the creatures' presence quickly detected a large concentration of them. He guessed that there were at the most twenty of them.

Shadow took off toward the aliens' location. He had only two of the chaos emeralds, so he couldn't use super transformation. But he only needed two emeralds to deal with them.

The trees of Westopolois's park loomed ahead of him. The leaves were scorched off from the charcoal blackened trunks. Shadow scowled as he entered the once welcoming place, noting the red fruits that were growing amongst the trees.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he tossed a spear of chaos energy at a large concentration of the plants. The poisonous fruits vanished in a blast of fire and dust.

Shadow stopped. He was close now, very close. The hedgehog cautiously proceeded forward. He brushed some of the surviving greenery away and entered the center of the park.

There were several of the aliens there. They were standing around one of the bombs that looked similar to the ones that they had set in Central City. The aliens on the outside of the gathering raised their weapons as Shadow approached. They were the normal human-sized aliens. Surrounding the bomb were three of the elite soldiers and two of the large behemoths. Shadow could also sense four annelids under the ground.

"The city's already been evacuated," Shadow said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're wasting my time and yours."

The largest of the elites turned and brandished the red weapon that all elites wielded. "We will not let the humans take back this city, if we cannot have it, neither can they. The Black Arms can still triumph!"

"Hmph!" Shadow uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists. "You're pathetic without Black Doom's guidance. Nothing more then common terrorists."

"Shut up," the leader growled, snapping his fingers. The grunts quickly responded by raising their weapons.

"Chaos Control!" Within the blink of an eye, Shadow had removed the red chaos emerald from one of his spines and time immediately slowed to a crawl. Shadow charged forward and delivered a kick to the first alien. The force was enough to crack its knee bone. He delivered a punch to the head of another and then jumped and curled into a ball. The ball of spines slammed into an adjacent alien and ripped through and bruised its flesh. Shadow bounced off his target and into another frozen and helpless alien. That alien was felled as well and Shadow bounced into another.

Time resumed its normal speed and the aliens that Shadow had struck fell to the ground in pain. Shadow's homing attack bounced into another alien and knocked that one out of the fight, too.

Shadow landed back on the ground. The six remaining foot soldiers trained their weapons on him, while the elites and the brutes seemed content to watch for the moment.

The Black Arms fired, various shapes of deadly, purple light lanced toward Shadow. The hedgehog easily twisted out of the way.

"My turn," Shadow smirked and moved his hand in a slashing motion. Four separate chaos spears shot forward and slammed into the six grunts. "Is that the best you can do?"

The leader scowled and pointed at the black hedgehog. The two large aliens lumbered forward, raising their hammers. Shadow jumped over the first's swing and landed atop the alien's head. The other raised its hammer to strike. Shadow smirked and leapt as it swung, the hammer missed the hedgehog and slammed down on the other alien's head, knocking it to the ground with an earthshaking thud.

Shadow curled into a ball as he fell and launched a homing attack on the other brute's head. The alien grunted as Shadow bounced off its head and landed behind it, kneeling. It stood uneasily for a few moments and then toppled to the ground next to its companion.

The ground beneath Shadow shook and the hedgehog barely managed to jump away in time to avoid the surfacing worm. Shadow noted that it was the normal black and red variety and not one of the more powerful golden worms. Three more of the worms emerged, effectively surrounding the hedgehog.

Shadow smirked and drew the white emerald from his spines. Shadow spread his arms out to the side, the chaos emerald in each hovering a few feet above his palms. Shadow himself then floated a few inches into the air. A white glow surrounded the ultimate life form and then gave way to a large red blast of energy. The annelids roared as the wave of energy slammed into their bodies and when the blast subsided, they were lying on their sides, smoking rising from their flesh.

The three remaining elites were now looking very nervous. The leader pushed the other two forward as Shadow, who was still surrounded by a white glow calmly approached.

"Keep him away!" the leader ordered and turned to the bomb, quickly typing something into the panel on its side.

The two elites raised their weapons and fired. They both emitted horrified gasps as the bolts of red energy bounced off the glowing barrier. They fired again, but once again the shots ricocheted off the white glow.

The two chaos emeralds that were now hovering at Shadow's side like well trained dogs both pulsed brightly as Shadow raised his arms to point at the two aliens. A red and a white colored chaos spear shot from his hands and both hit their mark.

The leader glanced back at Shadow and smirked as the panel he had been working at closed. The bomb made a strange noise as it began powering up.

"You're too late, hedgehog!" the alien broke into insane laughter.

Shadow felt the energy building, both the bombs and the aliens, he was about to teleport away. Shadow cupped both his hands together.

"Chaos Control!" A blast of white and red energy issued from his palms and launched toward the bomb and the cackling alien. The cackling stopped as the light washed over the elite and the bomb.

---------------------------------------------

A flash of white and red energy sparked in the void of space a couple of hundred miles above earth and both the bomb and the elite appeared from it.

The elite was not bothered by the vacuum, his race was adapted to such conditions. He had only enough time to realize that Shadow had teleported him and the bomb into orbit, before the bomb exploded and he was consumed in the blast.

-------------------------------------------------

Shadow collapsed to his knees. Teleporting something without coming with it was difficult to do. He glanced down and noticed that the bracelets that kept him from using up all his energy had been flung off when he had summoned up his reserves.

He pushed himself back to his feet and walked over to where one of the rings was lying. He reached down and picked it up. Shadow slid the ring back onto his wrist.

Shadow smirked as he wondered how many more of the Black Arms were still on the planet, and whether, or not they'd provide as much of a challenge as this group had.


End file.
